


Cops and Robbers

by torigates



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torigates/pseuds/torigates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ten moments in John Casey's life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cops and Robbers

 

 

 

Johnny likes to play cops and robbers.

He always catches the bad guy.

 

//

 

“Major Casey,” the red-haired woman addressed him over video feed in his apartment.

“General.”

“What is your opinion on the relationship between Chuck Bartowski and Agent Walker?”

Casey coughed but didn’t reply.

“My colleague and I have reason to believe that Agent Walker has compromised herself in regards to Bartowski,” she continued.

“Agent Walker–”

“The second Intersect is complete,” she cut him off; “You know what you have to do.”

“I’ve spent some time with the Intersect, General, and I don’t think that’s necessary. Chuck Bartowski poses no threat to this country,” Casey tried.

“This is exactly why we didn’t go to Agent Walker about this, Major Casey. You have a job to do and we expect you to do it in a timely manner. No questions asked.”

It wasn’t the first time Casey had been asked to kill a friend for his country, but it was the first time he wasn’t sure whether or not he could do it.

“If you are unable to complete your assignment, Major, you can be easily replaced.”

“Of course, General. I’ll take care of Bartowski.”

 

//

 

“Sarah was just telling me that if she was stranded on a desert island she would _bring roast beef_.” Casey could hear the note of amusement in Chuck’s voice and he cringed.

“She didn’t say roast beef,” that idiot Morgan replied.

Casey groaned and contemplated banging his head against the wall, _‘Well played, Bartowski.’_

As the two morons began discussing the relative merits of tuna versus chicken Casey had to suppress a grin. The Bartowski kid was all right.

 

//

 

Looking back on it, Casey probably should have known Katrina was the kind of woman who only brought trouble.

They crossed paths once before in Rome when Katrina has beaten him to an informant and then called to mock him about it.

He wasn’t sure whether he wanted to kill her or to kiss her.

Things in Prague only escalated.

“Casey.”

“Katrina.”

He wasn’t sure how it happened. One minute they were standing their aiming their guns at each other, the next they were kissing.

The next thing Casey knew he was handcuffed to the head of the bed wearing nothing but his boxer shorts.

“It’s been fun, Johnny,” she said snapping his photo with her camera phone.

Casey spent three hours waiting for housekeeping before he was finally free, and another forty-five minutes explaining the photos to his superiors, getting angrier and angrier.

He wouldn’t let that bitch get the best of him again.

 

//

 

Casey knew they all thought he was unstable. A cold-blooded killer.

He just couldn’t bring himself to care.

 

//

 

With Ilsa he was John the energy consultant.

“Come on, John,” she smiled, pulling his arm until he was forced to stand. “Let’s go for a walk in the park.”

She brought her camera and held his hand, pointing out birds, animals or children, whatever caught her eye, and snapped a few shots.

When they passed an old man sitting on a bench, she gave him her camera and asked him to take their picture. John put his arm around her and kissed her temple.

He was happy.

(Later he would burn that photo of them.)

 

//

 

John didn’t set out to kill the first man he ever shot.

“Freeze!” He shouted, pointing his gun at the man who was fleeing the scene with valuable government information.

The guy was twitchy, nervous. “Don’t even think about moving,” John told him as he continued to inch closer, gun still out.

When John was finally in arms reach of the guy, he turned and ran. “Stop or I’ll shoot!” John warned him.

He was aiming for the guy’s shoulder, but he moved at the last second. He didn’t live long enough for the ambulance to arrive.

Even though John was sick later that night, he didn’t regret what he had done.

He was protecting his country.

 

//

 

John hated school. He wasn’t good at it and it bored him.

He only applied to college because he knew it was what his old man wanted, what he had worked so hard for to give his son.

When the NSA came knocking on his door, John knew he was meant for something bigger.

Still, it broke the old man’s heart when he dropped out. John tried not to care.

 

//

 

“I don’t want to go to school today, mommy,” eight year-old Johnny said matter-of-factly.

“Why not, sweetheart?”

“The kids at school are mean, they don’t like me,” he crossed his arms and pouted. “I want to stay home with you.”

“I know you do, sweetheart, but you’re a big boy now and you have to go to school.” She hugged him tightly. “Can you be brave for mommy?”

“Okay.”

 

//

 

“Casey, oh my God, _what are you doing_?” Casey hated the note of betrayal in Chuck’s voice.

“I’m sorry, Bartowski.” 


End file.
